Retorno
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [30vicios. Límite] Después del torneo de kantou el equipo necesita un impulso. [Fic de Rikkai]


**Retorno**

**Notas:** ¡Hola! A pesar de que llevo un tiempo sin escribir algo de tenipuri, aquí estoy de nuevo, con el primero de treinta fics centrados en Yukimura y Sanada, de Rikkai, para el reto de treinta vicios. Este está basado en el tema "límite".

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei.

**-**

En las tardes, durante el entrenamiento, las canchas de Rikkai eran tan bulliciosas que para muchos era imposible imaginarlas de otra manera.

Las conversaciones entre descansos, el rítmico sonido de la bola al ser golpeada de un lado a otro, las ocasionales risas. Incluso en los momentos más serios, cuando Sanada hacía una pausa durante algún anuncio, era posible escuchar algún murmullo, cortesía de los más audaces.

¿Silencio total en las canchas de Rikkai durante una tarde de práctica? Imposible, pensaba Yanagi, y sus datos lo confirmaban.

Aun así había personas capaces de hacer que su información fuese imprecisa en las situaciones más simples:

Niou -y Yagyuu, quienes cada vez eran mejores actores, haciendo casi imposible distinguirlos cuando se lo proponían- era una de esas personas, Sadaharu, que con los años había encontrado la forma de engañar a quien mejor lo conocía, y Akaya, que desde sus derrotas había comenzado a volverse más y más impredecible.

Había alguien más, alguien que había conseguido que Yanagi se rindiera a la hora de recopilar sus datos, por respeto y lo inútil que resultaba, ya que siempre lograba que lo imposible sucediese sin siquiera esforzarse.

Ese alguien era Yukimura Seiichi, y era _él_ el causante de que no se escuchase un solo ruido en las canchas a pesar de que todos los miembros del club estaban allí.

La mera presencia del capitán del equipo, después de su ausencia debido a su enfermedad, podía traer muchas reacciones, todas de naturaleza exultante. Entonces ¿qué estaba pasando? Yanagi tardó en entenderlo, pero lo hizo al ver a Seiichi detenerse en una de las canchas, con su raqueta en mano.

-Sanada- A pesar de sólo haber dicho una palabra todos los miembros del club de tenis, incluso los que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver al capitán de Rikkai en el pasado, supieron que no había lugar para objetar. Quienes conocían mejor a Seiichi tragaron saliva y esperaron.

-Todos los regulares tendrán un juego,- ordenó al fin el vice-capitán, como si entendiera lo que pretendía Yukimura -en cuanto uno pierda entrará el siguiente.-

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Sanada fue la prueba de que muchos no habían asimilado la información ¿_Juego_? ¿Entre los regulares? Una vez se recuperaron de la conmoción todos comprendieron lo que significaban las palabras del vice-capitán, aunque la mayoría sólo lo hizo al ver a Kirihara avanzar hacía la cancha en la que Yukimura esperaba.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el as de segundo año, en el mismo momento en que la vida regresaba al club de tenis de Rikkai.

-¡El capitán va a jugar!- exclamaban algunos con entusiasmo, mientras se acercaban más a la cancha para poder ver el partido.

-Pero ¿estará bien? Acaba de salir del hospital...- decían otros, observando con aprensión la delgada figura de Yukimura, cuyo uniforme parecía demasiado ancho para él.

En la cancha los jugadores parecían ignorar todo el alboroto a su alrededor, al igual que los demás regulares, quienes observan la situación con sus mejores caras de póquer.

-Es tu servicio.- No hubo peros ante las palabras del capitán y Kirihara se preparó a servir.

Los espectadores, de forma casi inconciente y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, contuvieron su respiración al ver la bola trazar su trayectoria hacía el lado de la cancha en el que Yukimura esperaba para contestar el servicio... lo cual nunca sucedió, ya que la pelota chocó contra la red.

-Fa-falta- no había nadie sentado en la silla del juez, pero el primer estudiante que se recuperó de la sorpresa sintió la obligación de decirlo.

-Quien iba a pensarlo- comentó Niou, sentado en el suelo, algo alejado de los demás -Kirihara está nervioso.-

-Eso es obvio, Niou-kun- respondió Yagyuu ajustando sus gafas -Cualquiera lo estaría.-

En el segundo servicio no hubo falla alguna, aunque, Yanagi notó, era veintitrés por ciento más débil de lo normal, lo cual confirmaba que Akaya no se sentía tan confiado como de costumbre.

El estratega de Rikkai no tuvo tiempo para hacer una lista de todas las razones que había para que Kirihara sacase de esa forma, ya que la pelota fue devuelta tan rápido que ni el mismo Akaya tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

-Seiichi está jugando en serio- afirmó Renji, entreabriendo sus ojos y observando con atención los siguientes servicios del as de segundo año, los cuales fueron regresados de la misma manera.

-Uno más y es mi turno- Yagyuu apretó el agarre de su raqueta, detalle del que sólo Niou se dio cuenta.

-Quien sabe- murmuró Jackal, sin apartar los ojos de la cancha -Akaya va a usar _eso_.-

Tal como Kuwahara lo predijo, y para sorpresa de más de uno, el as de segundo año usó su servicio Knuckle.

¿_Como podía usar algo así contra alguien que recién había sido dado de alta_? pensaron algunos, preocupados. Pero al ver como la escena se repetía, a pesar del esfuerzo de Kirihara, tuvieron que debatirse entre el alivió y la sorpresa.

-

La derrota de Yagyuu, Niou y Yanagi fue igual de rápida, aunque para el momento en que la cuarta bola rodaba al lado de Renji ya nadie estaba sorprendido.

_Ese_ era el capitán de Rikkai, y aunque muchos se dejaban engañar por la imagen de este fuera de la cancha, no podían negar que Yukimura Seiichi era fuerte, más que cualquiera.

-Si jugásemos en este momento un set contra Yukimura- comenzó Niou cuando el estratega de Rikkai regresó de la cancha -¿Nos seguiría derrotando de esta manera?-

¿_Lo haría_? En su mente Yanagi repasó lo poco que sabía de la recuperación del capitán, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la respuesta.

-No- aseguró después de un rato, pero su voz quedó silenciada gracias a la algarabía a su alrededor.

-Ese Jackal- comentó Marui, quien extrañamente no parecía estar mascando chicle en ese momento -es el primero en impedir que Yukimura-buchou lo acabe sólo devolviendo sus servicios.-

Y era cierto. Por primera vez en la tarde alguien había conseguido obligar a Seiichi a tener un corto rally. Eso no era inesperado debido a la fabulosa defensa de Kuwahara, pero aun así no fue suficiente.

-¿Me pregunto si tendré tiempo para mostrar mi genial juego?- se quejó Marui, después de darla una palmada a su compañero y tomar su raqueta, sólo para regresar tres minutos después con el ceño fruncido.

-

-Es como si ni siquiera se tomara el tiempo para _jugar_ con ellos- ese comentario, dicho por un estudiante de primer año, resumía las situación, o al menos eso creía Yanagi.

Yukimura no estaba dándoles oportunidad de hacer algo. Una y otra vez, como si supiera en que dirección se iban a mover después de sacar, enviaba la bola hacía el lado opuesto, con una precisión y una velocidad que cualquiera envidiaría.

Era imposible pensar que Seiichi había estado en un hospital dos semanas antes; pero Yanagi, quien llevaba años viendo jugar al capitán de Rikkai, sabía que éste estaba llegando a su límite poco a poco.

No importaba que los demás no se hubiesen percatado aún, era un hecho que la velocidad de Yukimura había disminuido en un siete por ciento desde su juego contra Kirihara, y a pesar de no haberse movido mucho estaba sudando e incluso tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, cosa que Renji notó cuando Yukimura tuvo que acercarse a la red para definir el cuarto punto contra Sanada.

-¿Terminó?- preguntó Akaya en voz baja, observando la cancha con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Sí- Jackal miró el cronometro que tenía en su mano -Cuatro minutos y veinte segundos...-

Antes de que el silencio se apoderara una vez más del club de tenis de Rikkai Yukimura habló.

-¿Así piensan ir al torneo nacional?- el tono del capitán de Rikkai era firme, casi duro, y como era de esperarse nadie se atrevió a responder -Den veinte vueltas alrededor de las canchas- ordenó -después los regulares jugarán hasta las seis- finalizó Seiichi, saliendo de la cancha.

-Los demás ocuparán las canchas disponibles y continuarán su entrenamiento de siempre- añadió Sanada, antes de seguir a Yukimura.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Marui en voz baja, sin dejar de observar al capitán, quien caminaba a paso firme unos metros adelante de Sanada -No creo que tenga suficiente azúcar...- Mientras, a su alrededor, la mayoría de no regulares parecían no haber caído en cuenta que la práctica de ese día había sido extendida dos horas, tal vez debido a la emoción que aún los embargaba.

-Increíble- murmuraban algunos -Él es el capitán de Rikkai- exclamaban otros con orgullo.

-Así que es esto lo que Yukimura quería lograr- dijo Niou, con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de unirse al grupo que ya había comenzado a trotar.

-

-Tú también tienes que correr- aunque eso era cierto Sanada no quería explicar la razón por la que había seguido a Yukimura, y no sólo porque, además de eso, era su deber quedarse y vigilar que todos cumplieran con lo que el capitán había ordenado.

Aun así no tenía intención de dar media vuelta, mucho menos de dar una excusa, por lo que después de un momento contestó:

-Daré cuarenta vueltas- esas palabras parecieron suficientes para Yukimura, quien aceleró el paso después de hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza, que bien podía haber sido involuntario pero Sanada prefirió tomarlo como "está bien", por lo que lo siguió en silencio, mientras rogaba internamente que no sucediese lo que temía.

Aun así los dioses parecían muy ocupados para escucharlo, ya que en el mismo momento en que quedaron fuera de la vista de las canchas Yukimura tropezó con un obstáculo invisible, y mientras se acercaba al suelo su fachada cayó por completo.

En las canchas todos habían visto a alguien que irradiaba fuerza y que bien podía llamarse a si mismo "el mejor" sin sonar presuntuoso; la persona que Sanada recibió en sus brazos era un ser frágil, que parecía tener que esforzarse para la más nimia acción.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Genichirou al ver que Yukimura no hizo esfuerzo alguno para levantarse, pero después de confirmar que éste sólo parecía haberse dormido se tranquilizó.

No importaba lo mucho que su propio cuerpo se revelara; Sanada sabía que Yukimura Seiichi aún no se había rendido.

-

**Notas: **La verdad no estoy muy convencida con el resultado de este primer fic, pero si no lo publicaba me iba a quedar con la duda y terminaría bloqueándome por un tiempo, así que aquí está.

Les agradecería que me den su opinión, sea buena o mala, ya que esa es la única forma saber como lo estoy haciendo o que tengo que mejorar.

¡Hasta la próxima!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

Edit: Por un momento pensé en hacer de este el comienzo de un fic largo, de treinta capítulos en total; de hecho escribí dos más, los cuales borré hace poco.

La verdad quiero disculparme con quienes esperaban ver como avanzaban las cosas e incluso pusieron este fic en su lista de alertas, pero me di cuenta que no podía escribir lo que tenía pensado, por lo que simplemente haré treinta one-shots, como había pensado en un comienzo, ya que eso es mejor a hacer algo mediocre.


End file.
